


Random short story

by NeeNeeMama



Category: My Chemical Romance, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeeNeeMama/pseuds/NeeNeeMama
Summary: Just a random short story that was made up during my ELA class. It was a writing exercise that I decided to post here.





	Random short story

Once upon a time there was a bloody war that spanned serval centuries in outer space. Michael Jackson was the commander of the Space Armies. It all began after a glazed donut was stolen by Lord DIO with the help of Gerard Way. Eventually the Jackson's lost against Lord DIO. But then Dream appeared and ate the cherished donut. However, he was called out for hacking and then they Ctrl+Z'd the eating of the donut(The Dark Times). Lord DIO then forces everyone under dictatorship and then Gerard Way betrays Lord DIO and teams up with MJ.  
Since Lord DIO is actually an ancient vampire, he subjects Dream to enslavement and forces him to help him fight Gerard Way and MJ.  
Michael Jackson needs a break to snack on some cereal during which, he is brutally attacked by dwarf monkeys with machetes. These monkeys were actually teenage girls in funny costume's commanded by Dream. Michael Jackson is able to trigger the alarm that releases dragons to save him by burning the girls to a crisp.   
He then gathers the strength to moonwalk back to Gerard... But the dragons decided to turn on MJ and crisp him as well.   
Once crisped, MJ's powers allow him to regenerate.   
But during all of that, YouTube came to Dream's rescue and freed him from the mental captivity of Lord DIO. Captain Crunch emerges from the shadows and strangles Dream. Suddenly the other most powerful Captain in the universe, Captain Sparkles beats up Captain Crunch.  
With MJ now revived, he has called upon the dead Stardust Crusader, Kakyoin and combine their powers to kill Lord DIO.   
But due to the amount of power being used, a black hole collapses their entire universe and everyone dies.  
THE END


End file.
